1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caption presentation method and apparatus using the same in a broadcast receiver or in an image reproducer and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus by which subject information related to a caption can be displayed with the caption in a broadcast receiver or an image reproducing apparatus that displays the caption according to a closed caption method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caption presentation can be divided into two types: open captioning and closed captioning. Open captioning displays captions by including the captions in image data so that a user can always see the captions. In closed captioning, only when a user would like to see the captions, coded captions are decoded by a caption decoder, and the decoded captions are combined with the image data and displayed.
The caption presentation function is generally intended for a foreign language user or the hearing impaired and displays sound, generally speech text information corresponding to displayed images. However, the present caption presentation function does not provide information on the speaker of the caption (hereinafter referred to as or subject information). Thus, if a caption is presented with an image including one speaker, the user can recognize that speaker is the one doing the speaking. However, if the captions of various speakers are displayed and the image shows no speaker (FIG. 1A) or with the image includes several speakers (FIG. 1B) the user cannot tell who is talking.